


The Hidden Desire

by KuroiYuki88



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, HKT48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuki88/pseuds/KuroiYuki88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umemoto Izumi lent a help to her beloved captain Anai Chihiro, who gave her a "handful" gift as her way to show her gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Desire

Umemoto Izumi gulped as she stared at each page of the magazine intensely. She was the first member to arrive at the theater and when she took a glance at the clock, it seemed that she came a bit too early so she decided to take a short break before warming up. When she saw the latest batch of the magazines on the table, she grabbed a magazine she was interested in after seeing the cover page.

"Damn..." Izumi muttered to herself when she finally saw what she wanted to see: the pictures of the ponkotsu captain, Anai Chihiro. A stupid grin made its appearance on her blushing face as one picture caught her attention. It was the picture of the captain dressed in a pink sweater, lying on the top of a sofa with an alluring look on her face. The boyish girl was mesmerized by the captain, gazing on the picture for a long time, before she shook her head and heaved a sigh. She browsed few more pages before she put the magazines back on the table.

While Izumi was changing her outfit into her practice attire--black printed t-shirts and gray basketball shorts, she let her mind wandered. The picture of Chihiro in pink sweater left a deep impression in her mind and she couldn't get it out off her head. Again, she shook her head and then she took a deep breath to calm herself. Once she was a bit calmer, she started stretching her body a bit when she heard someone's greeting.

"Ohayo... Oh hi, Ume."

Izumi was stiffened when she heard the voice and recognized who the newcomer was.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Anai-san."

Izumi glanced over her shoulder to see her captain dressed in pink sweater--different from the one she wore in the magazine, of course, as she wore denim pants below. Still, it made Izumi's eyes almost bulged out of the sockets and she quickly turned her head as she covered her face with her palm to avoid the captain seeing her reaction. 'Of all things she has to wear,' the short haired girl thought to herself. She could not help it when the image of Chihiro in the pink sweater lying on the sofa returned to her mind and made her blushed a bit.

"As usual, you came early, Ume."

The friendly, casual conversation that the captain started snapped Izumi back to the earth. She shook her head as she looked down in embarrassment for having such an impure thought of her captain.

"Not really..."

The captain put her stuffs on the table and rushed inside her bag to look for her change clothes. Izumi quickly turned away when she noticed that Chihiro was going to change her clothes right away. As she faced the opposite direction, she heard the rustling sound of the captain changing into her practice clothes and she could feel her cheeks getting heated. Her captain rarely changed clothes in the public area of the dressing room. Izumi never saw much of her bare skin even when they changed into other costumes quickly between the songs during the theater performance. The short haired girl felt a little urge to sneak a peek and witness the admirable slender body she just saw on the magazine--as it was such an unusual occasion for the captain to change clothes in where they were--but she could not bring herself to. She did not have the courage--heck, she felt nervous from even just talking normally to her!

"Ah!"

The exclaim brought Izumi back from her own trains of thought. She took a glance at her captain--hoping she was already done with the cloth changing and was relieved when she was--and noticed her looking troubled so she stood up to approach her.

"Anai-san, is there anything wrong?"

The captain sheepishly smiled at Izumi. "I lost my contact lens..."

"Do you bring any spare?"

Izumi also wore contact lens and she always had a spare set in her bag. Her captain is a neat person but at the same time she knew how clumsy she could be. The captain bit her lips as she shook her head, making Izumi let go a sigh. She went to her bag and picked up her spare contact lens.

"Here, you can use mine."

Her offer surprised the captain as she was ready to reject is with a "...but..." Before Izumi took her hand and placed it in her palm.

"Don't worry, it's my spare set and it's brand new."

The captain reluctantly accepted the contact lens before she smiled at Izumi, making her heart skip a beat.

"Thanks, Ume, you're a lifesaver."

Izumi shook her head from embarrassment as she stuttered in her words. "I-it's been a pleasure to be able to help, Anai-san."

"Aww, you're blushing, Ume~" said the captain as she poked Izumi's blushing cheeks with her finger, worsened the redness with her action, actually.

"So cute."

Izumi did not really like being called cute because she did not think she was. She looked up as she was ready to shot her captain a glare but what she saw made her eyes widened instead as the captain tilted her head to the side and leaned closer. The short girl froze as her eyes followed the captain's movement. Her lips was already so close to hers (she could feel her breath that escaped her slightly opened lips) when they heard the sound of door opened. Chihiro quickly straightened herself, but not before she grinned and whispered to Izumi's ear, "wait for me after everyone left tonight, I want to thank you," before she walked away, leaving the boyish girl stood still on her spot with widened eyes. She couldn't believe what her captain just told her. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could not even hear the others chitchatting as they entered the dressing room until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ume, are you okay?"

Izumi was brought back to the earth as she heard the worried voice of Tashima Meru, whom she knew to have a huge crush on her even though she only thought of her as a younger sister-like existence. She took a deep breath before she glanced at the younger girl and let out an assuring smile.

"I'm okay."

The boyish girl knew she wasn't okay--not after the sudden invitation from the captain for whatever purpose she had in her mind--but she didn't want the young girl to think too much and worry about her. She thanked her and left to prepare for the warming up before the rehearsal for the day's performance started.

That day felt like hell to Izumi. Every time her eyes met her captain's, she could see her sly smile and she couldn't help but blushed as she knew it was all related to the invitation. It was the worst when they had to stand side by side in an MC and she couldn't look at the captain at all. Her behavior was picked up by the others and they teased her throughout the session. The boyish girl could feel Meru staring in jealousy from the side of the stage when she took a side-glance at Chihiro and got a pat on the head from the captain. The action made her legs felt weak and she dropped her knees to the floor while covering her blushing face with her palms. Luckily, nobody thought of the scene as something weird as teasing Izumi was almost a regular activity for them, especially about her fondness of the captain.

It was soon the end of the show for the day and Izumi felt extremely anxious. She didn't want to think of what the captain wanted to do to thank her simple action of giving her spare contact lens but she couldn't help but wondering. Why must she wait until everyone's left? It can't be that...

Izumi shook her head from the indecent thought that passed her mind. She looked across the room and saw the captain talked with her vice captain, Matsuoka Natsumi. They seemed like they were having a serious talk before a mischievous lopsided grin made an appearance on Natsumi's face as she glanced at Izumi's direction. It made the boyish girl turned away with her cheeks heated.

"Ume, let's go home!"

The voice of her close friend, Ui Mashiro, brought her attention back. Izumi smiled as she apologized to the mature-looking girl for not being able to go home together for the night.

"I'm sorry, Ron, there's something I need to attend before I go home tonight..."

As Izumi said so, her eyes took a glance at the captain. She didn't realize that her close friend caught her unconscious act before she heard her snorted.

"Yeah yeah okay, go have fun on your own," said Mashiro as she rolled her eyes before she waved her hand and left Izumi bewildered at the mature-looking girl’s comment.

The clock showed the time being 09:00PM when everyone had finally left the dressing room. Everyone except Izumi and the captain, who, for some reason Izumi didn't know, was waiting at the shower room. The boyish girl tapped her feet from her anxiousness as she waited for the captain to make her appearance.

"Has everyone left?"

Izumi turned her head to the direction of the captain's voice to see her dressed in the pink sweater and her jaw was dropped when she moved her gaze lower.

"A-Anai-san, w-what a-are y-you..."

Izumi couldn't finish her words as Chihiro started walking to her slowly with a sly grin on her face and the short haired girl covered her eyes with her palms.

"I told you I wanted to thank you..."

Izumi shook her head in disbelief while still keeping her eyes covered. Her heart was pumping so fast when she took a peek from between her fingers to make sure that she wasn't imagining things.

Her captain, the modest Anai Chihiro, was standing in front of her merely in her pink sweater AND her undies. Izumi couldn't believe her eyes and she wasn't sure if she should be delighted about it even though she wanted to see the slim body she saw in the gravure magazine with her own eyes.

"Ume... Look at me."

The alluring, commanding tone that the captain used made Izumi gulped as she had never heard her speak in such a way. The boyish girl slowly took off her hands that covered her face and stared at Chihiro from top to toe before her gaze was back to the face as she saw Chihiro smirked.

"Do you like what you see?"

Izumi was still embarrassed by the situation but she nodded slightly to tell her that she liked what she saw. The thighs that were not muscular nor plump--perfectly shaped and the wide hips that gave Chihiro's waistline a nice emphasize. She knew the captain kept her sweater on because she wasn't confident about her chest but, again, the image of the gravure shot flashed inside her mind. ‘Damn that pink sweater shot’, she cursed inside her mind.

Izumi could feel her breath became faster as Chihiro moved closer and touched the short girl’s chin with her fingertips. She raised Izumi's face before she leaned closer and let their lips touched. The action made Izumi’s eyes widened, knowing how her captain was always so reluctant in kissing other members, but here she was in a lip lock with Izumi--kissing Izumi with the same gentleness she always exuded despite her sudden aggressiveness. Izumi was entirely sure that her face was flushing red as her heart was pumping all the blood in her veins to the head that she could only hope that she would still be alive after everything's over.

When Chihiro finally removed herself from Izumi, the shorter girl stood still as she looked at her captain and slowly raised her hand to touch the lips. She still couldn’t believe what had just happened to her--that her beloved ponkotsu captain just kissed her on the lips!

"It's just the beginning," the captain smirked as she whispered to the boyish girl’s ear.

“E-eh?!”

Izumi felt Chihiro grabbing her hand and let the captain dragged her to the changing area of the shower room. Her mind swirled from the possibilities of what might happen between them when she heard the door locked. The boyish girl was snapped back to the reality and saw her captain took off the sweater and put it on the basket. She gulped at the view of the captain’s slender body with only her cute lingeries left to cover the important parts. Izumi pondered whether she had to do the same as she bit her lip when the captain took her hands and put them on her hips.

“Touch me anywhere you want.”

With the realization that her captain was so close to being bare in such a close proximity and hearing that she had just given Izumi a permission to touch her, Izumi’s hands were shaking as she slowly moved them up and touched the older girl’s slim waist. The boyish girl glanced at Chihiro, wanting to know how she took her awkward touch, and she saw pink tint starting to spread on her face. It brought Izumi a little bit courage as she moved her hands to the front and rubbed her palms against Chihiro’s midriff that she always adored. A giggle could be heard from her captain as she spoke.

“Your touch feels kind of ticklish.”

Izumi pulled her hands off as she apologized when she heard the remark but when she looked up, she was greeted with Chihiro’s pouting face.

“Don’t stop.”

Again, Izumi felt her hands grabbed by the captain and this time, she put them on her breast, flooding more blood to the boyish girl’s already pink cheeks and her eyes widened.

“A-anai-san?”

A cheeky smile appeared on the captain’s face as she leaned closer to Izumi.

“I told you that you can touch anywhere you like. Anywhere.”

Izumi gulped as she heard the invitation for the second time. She felt Chihiro’s breast through the cute push-up bra she was wearing but she couldn’t move her hands. It felt too much like a dream for her. As if hearing her thoughts, her captain placed her own hands on the top of the younger girl’s.

“Don’t hesitate.”

As the captain said those words, she started fondling her own breast gently and Izumi’s hands could only follow her movement as she kept changing her gaze from Chihiro’s face to her breast and she noticed that the captain’s breath became slightly ragged.

“U… Me…”

Izumi never heard her name called in such a way that she took a glance at Chihiro and saw how flushing red the captain’s face had become. Even though the boyish girl didn’t do anything but following her captain’s hand movement. Izumi could feel a bit of the softness of Chihiro’s breast through her bra and it made her wanted to feel more but she was afraid of going further even if she was given permission to touch anywhere she liked. She was just opening her lips in her hesitation, wanting to ask for confirmation, when Chihiro released her hands from Izumi’s and pulled the strap of her bra down before she unhooked the clasp. The bra was hanging on Izumi’s hand, waiting to fall on the floor.

“A-anai-san?!”

“I know you want it. It’s embarrassing so please be quick,” said the captain while throwing her gaze to the side. It made Izumi realized that Chihiro was as nervous as she was about the situation that the captain created herself. She felt a little relieved as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she released it. She considered whether to stop the action or go on with it, realizing that she would probably have no more chance after that. But being the polite person she was, Izumi decided to ask for her confirmation.

“Are you really sure you want to do this, Anai-san?”

A shy smile appeared on the captain’s face before she looked down and noticed that Izumi was still holding onto the bra on the top of her breast. She let out a smirk as she held Izumi’s hands and put them off, letting the bra fell and her action made the boyish girl widened her eyes from seeing her captain’s bare breast. She quickly looked up and tried to avoid gazing at her breast for too long when Chihiro cupped her face and spoke firmly.

“I wouldn’t have let you if I didn’t want to do it, Ume.”

Just as Chihiro finished with her words, she leaned down to seal Izumi’s lips in a kiss deeper than the one they had earlier before the short haired girl could even process what the captain meant with her words. It was short but full of passion and they gazed at each other’s eyes when they released their lips from each other. The heat was obvious in the small room and Izumi felt the urge to take of her t-shirts but she was hesitant. She took a glance at the captain who smiled at her as she reached for the edge of her t-shirts and rolled it up to show the shorter girl’s midriff. As she felt Chihiro’s touch on her exposed abdomen, she let out a moan as she muttered her name.

“A-Anai-san…”

“Hmm?”

“M-may I touch your...” Izumi was too embarrassed to finish her sentence as she glanced down and clamped her lips tight. Despite of the uncertainty, her request was met with a smile on Chihiro’s face as she nodded.

“Do as you wish.”

As Izumi raised her hands to touch Chihiro’s breasts, she glanced to look at her captain before she looked back at what was presented in front of her and took a deep breath as she observed. All of those paddings she had for her gravure shots meant nothing for Izumi compared to what she saw. Chihiro's breast was small--probably smaller than her own--but round, and there was a gap between the two lovely small peaks.

Izumi slowly put her palms on Chihiro's breast to feel them before she kneaded carefully as she didn't want her captain to feel pain. She could feel the sweat trickling down the captain's soft breast onto her palms as she sped up the rhythm and she could hear her stifling her moan--making Izumi stopped on her track, lowering her head instead.

Again, Izumi looked up and met Chihiro's already-clouded eyes. The captain raised her arms and held Izumi's head as she brought it to her breast. Izumi thought she wouldn't be surprised by anything that could happen but she still did. She could feel the heat emanating from the captain's sweaty skin and the arousal was clear with her nipples erect--tempting Izumi to lick them.

Izumi kept her palms cupping Chihiro's breast as she took her tongue out to reach for the nipples. She licked the surrounding slowly before getting to the peak itself--tasting the salty flavor of the sweat on her breast. She felt the captain shuddered every time she flicked her nipple with her tongue and it made her more confident. She wrapped her arms around the captain's waist to pull herself closer before she started sucking her breast. She licked her nipple inside her mouth, circling the areola while sucking it from time to time. She could hear Chihiro moaning her name as she grabbed her short hair and pulled her closer.

Izumi could feel her t-shirts getting wet with the sweat rolling on her back. She pulled away from her captain, much to her chagrin, and pulled the top off her body--revealing her cute lingeries. A giggle was heard from Chihiro and it made Izumi blushed (as if she could blush even more that she was at the time being).

"Ume is indeed cute," said the captain before she pulled Izumi into another kiss and this time, the boyish girl took it with grin. Opening her mouth, she let her captain slid her tongue to feel hers as they battled for dominance. Her hands were back on Chihiro's breast, kneading and pinching the nipples with her fingers as they kissed. The moans she heard during their kiss reassured her that the captain was feeling good despite of her sloppy movement.

When they finally let go each other's lips to breath, Izumi saw how flustered Chihiro had become before the captain exposed the shorter girl's sweaty neck and tilted her head as she lowered it to land a kiss and lick then slowly, making Izumi shuddered. Her body responded in such a sensation that was so foreign to her and her instinct told her to let the captain do whatever she wanted.

Chihiro's arms quietly sneaked behind Izumi's back and released the bra hook in an instance. The shorter girl got a bit shocked and immediately crossed her hands in front of a chest as a natural reaction but the captain gave her a look as she pull off her bra. Izumi wasn't comfortable with showing her body that she felt to be inferior to Chihiro’s so she kept her bare breast covered with her arms while looking away before her captain cupped her face with her palms to make the shorter girl face her.

"You have a nice pair of breasts, Ume. Be more confident of your body."

Izumi bit her lips as she put her arms down reluctantly, showing her bare breast, and greeted with the captain’s grin. Chihiro slowly traced the shorter girl’s skin with her fingertips from her neck, down to her collarbone, before she went lower to the mounds and made circles around them. The touch felt rather ticklish to Izumi but when she felt her captain’s index finger on her slightly erect nipple, she let out a gasp and winced as the older girl pinched the nub all of sudden.

“A-Anai-san!!”

The attack did not stop there as Chihiro started to fondle Izumi’s breast, in a way rougher than the way the younger girl handled the captain’s mounds earlier. A mixed sensation of pain and pleasure elicited a moan from the boyish girl, and she could not recognize the voice that slipped out of her lips. Her breath was already ragged when her captain lowered her head and let her tongue play with her nub before she bit it playfully, making Izumi gasped and bit her lips in her attempt to contain any sounds she might make.

When the captain went down on her knees, she slowly traced down Izumi’s body with her tongue, licking the shorter girl’s belly while giving butterfly kisses on it until she reached her navel, with her hand readied at the waistband of Izumi’s shorts. She stopped her moved as she looked up to see the boyish girl trying to catch her breath. Izumi was wondering why she stopped when she looked down and realized that Chihiro was staring at her as if asking for permission to strip her out of her shorts. She looked away from the puppy-looking eyes the captain giving to her--too cute for her to handle!

Izumi bit her lips as she took a glance at the captain who was pouting at the delay of her answer so she gave in to her plea and nodded her head. The pout on Chihiro’s face immediately turned into a playful smirk as she pulled down the shorter girl’s shorts slowly and Izumi quickly covered her intimate part even though Chihiro had yet to peel her box-short panties. The boyish girl hadn't trimmed her bush down there since the last time she had a gravure photoshoot because she hadn't felt the need and she regretted that at the very moment.

Izumi glanced at the older girl and saw a glimpse of smirk on her captain's face that reminded her of the vice captain's lopsided grin when she felt Chihiro's fingers tracing her legs up to her thighs. The fingers gradually arrived at the band of her panties.

"Ume..." said Chihiro as she looked up to see Izumi biting her lips and covered her eyes with her hand--another one was still on her crotch. “Just relax.”

As her captain said so, Izumi let her pulled her panties down slowly while still keeping her hand above the most intimate part of her body. She had never felt so exposed in her life but there was something inside her that felt thrilled by the experience. She stared down at Chihiro, who was gently rubbing the inside of her thighs as she parted Izumi’s legs before she left trails of butterfly kisses bottom-to-top. Soon, the head of her captain was right in front of her hand-covered crotch, with a hint of the bush visible.

Chihiro kissed the back of Izumi’s hand before she took it away from the spot. The boyish girl could feel her intimate place throbbing when the captain ran her groomed fingers through the bush until it gradually arrived on her lower lips. A smile appeared on the older girl’s face as she looked at her fingers glistening with the liquid substance.

“I’m so happy I could make you like this.”

Izumi didn’t know how to respond to her remark and bit her lips. The captain started to rub her fingers around the nether region and played with the little bud with delicacy. Her action elicited moans from the boyish girl as she felt the jolt that came to her.

“A-Anai-san…”

As if noticing Izumi’s shudder, Chihiro toyed with the small bud while looking up once in awhile to see the short haired girl closing her eyes. Izumi was surprised at herself, how she reacted to every single touch the captain laid on her intimate part that she had never bothered before. A shrill escaped her lips and another waves of throbs on her nether region caught her when she felt the sleek fingers were replaced with a soft, wet flesh. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see her captain’s head there on her crotch, with her tongue out licking her small bud as her nose nuzzled upon the bush.

“A-Anai-san, n-no… It’s dirty down there…”

Right when Izumi was about to move Chihiro’s head away, she let out another moan as the captain bitten the bud playfully, sending another jolt to her core and causing it to release a small puddle of goo.

“Ume… You’re so sensitive.”

My cheeks can’t get any redder, can they, thought Izumi to herself as she heard the teasing giggle. Her breathing had already become ragged and her legs started to feel like a jelly as she felt her captain’s fingers return to her lower lips, accompanying the lick to her bud. She thought she couldn’t get any more surprises when a finger slowly slipped into her dampened core.

“A-Anai--Ah!”

A gasp escaped Izumi’s lips when Chihiro started to thrust her finger. Her senses were overwhelmed with the sensation that she had never known she could experience before, with the captain’s tongue back to attack her small bud--licking and sucking. Her inside was tightening from the stimulation and she felt more and more jolts as the movement of the older girl’s finger and tongue grew more and more intense. Her core was throbbing hard as she shuddered. It didn’t take long before she felt the urge for a release, and with one last suck on her bud from her captain, she closed her eyes, arched her back as her body felt the tremor from the foreign feeling of ecstasy coming to her. She could feel the thick liquid gushing out of her lower lips. Her knees grew weak as Chihiro pulled out her finger and she dropped herself onto the floor while panting her breath out.

When Izumi opened her eyes, she saw her captain kneeling in front of her, licking her finger clean like a cat. She was flustered when she thought of how it was inside her until a moment ago. When Chihiro noticed her gaze, the older girl smiled as she moved forward to kiss her. The shorter girl could taste her own fluid on Chihiro’s lips while they engaged in the lip-locking act. As they released their lips from each other, Izumi braced herself to glance at Chihiro’s panties (she just realized that the captain didn’t even strip herself completely during the session) and she noticed the wet stain upon her private part. She stared at the older girl as she considered to repay the favor even if she had no idea how to. As if the captain could read her pondering mind, she just smiled and shook her head.

“This is all for you so you don’t need to feel like you have to repay the favor.”

Izumi was ready to say a word when she was silenced with another kiss. The older girl stood up as soon as she pulled back from the brief kiss. A giggle escaped her lips.

“As much as I want to continue doing this, we have to leave. The theater’s light will be out in a few more minutes, you know.”

The reality struck Izumi a little hard when she took a glance at the clock and realized the captain was right. She picked herself up from the floor and put her clothes on as fast as she could, disregarding her need to clean her sweaty skin. Chihiro was a fast one as she was already fully clothed and waiting at the unlocked door when Izumi finished herself and together they hurried to walk out of the theater.

When they were outside, Izumi noticed that the captain’s mom was already waiting for her and she felt the urge to apologize for keeping the daughter away for awhile, which she immediately did, earning an understanding smile from the older woman who knew how hard-working her daughter was. She was ready to bid a goodbye when the captain grabbed her wrist to pull her close and whispered to her ear something that caused her eyes to widen and her cheeks flustered.

“I will be waiting for the continuation.”


End file.
